1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electric motors and to controlling electric motors. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to controlling and providing power to an electric motor wirelessly.
2. Background
An electric motor is a device that converts electrical power into mechanical power. Electric motors may be used for various applications. For example, without limitation, electric motors may be used to drive fans, pumps, tools, disk drives, drills, and other types of devices. Electric motors may be used in various environments. For example, electric motors may be used for applications on various fixed and mobile platforms, such as aircraft and other vehicles.
Electric motors may be used on aircraft to perform various functions on the aircraft. For example, without limitation, electric motors on an aircraft may be used to move flight control surfaces, to raise and lower landing gear, and to perform other functions on the aircraft.
A conventional electric motor includes windings around a high magnetic permeability core and a rotor. An appropriately controlled electrical current in the motor windings causes the core to magnetize and the rotor to move. Mechanical power is obtained from the motor by an appropriate mechanical connection to the rotor.
In a typical electric motor, electrical power is provided on wires from an appropriate power source to the motor windings via a switching system. Switching devices in the switching system are controlled by a controller to operate the motor by controlling the current in the motor windings in an appropriate manner. For example, without limitation, the controller may be implemented using one or more microcontrollers or other appropriate devices.
The switching system, controller, and associated electronics and wiring for providing electrical power to the motor windings in a controlled manner add to the weight and volume of the motor. Furthermore, the various electronics for directing electrical power to the motor windings consume power and produce heat. The effects of these electronic components on the weight, volume, power consumption, and temperature of a motor may limit the applications in which an electric motor may be used.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.